When the World Ends
by xbluexrainx
Summary: Hidan was rich and high in social standing, then he screwed everyone over and joined a gang. Nii Yugito was richer and higher in social standing, then managed to escape her family. Hello high school. And secrets. AU. Strong language.


**Hi~ so... I wrote a Naruto story... and um... here's the prologue...?**

**Okay. So we're using last names before first names and honorifics. (i.e. Uchiha Sasuke; Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun, etc.). And um... yeah... it's Hidan and Yugito (yes. Crack pair)... AU, and um, I don't own Naruto nor do I own Panic! at the Disco's "There's a Good Reason These Tables are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of it Yet". And yes. The Akatsuki play a decently large role. Here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>When the World Ends<strong>

_"You know too much of the truth might kill you." Her smile was deadly. That didn't stop him. Yugito, Hidan_

Prologue_  
><em>

* * *

><p>The elegant room had pools of sunlight gently falling onto the floor; a small wooden table adorned the room, a fancy chair next to it. A small dish was on the table, on it, a perfectly delicate porcelain teacup. In it was green tea.<p>

The woman in the chair carefully drank from the cup, her periwinkle dress shifted slightly as she picked it up. Her sandy-blonde-brown hair fell below her shoulders but above her waist. Her eyes were a deep brown, almost black. Her peachy skin looked soft in the light, but her face was plastered with a frown.

She set the teacup down with force. It made a clanging sound.

She stood up and a man in a suit walked in.

"Daughter of the master," he said. "Your father requests your presence."

She stepped forward with her dusky blue-heeled shoes.

"I know."

"No need to be snappy, Nii-sama."

She rolled her eyes, "Quit referring to me like I'm my mother."

The butler closed his eyes briefly. "Yes. I'm sorry, Yugito-sama."

"And drop the 'sama'."

"Yes, Yugito-san."

Yugito sighed; it was the best she could do.

They proceeded to walk down a hallway. It smelt slightly of dust. One of the doors was cracked open, and music was seeping through the cracks.

_I bet to them your name is cheap, _

_I bet to them you look like shhhh…_

_Talk to the mirror,_

_Oh, choke back tears,_

_And keep telling yourself_

_I'm a diva…_

"Yu-san, please, turn your music down," the butler said to the door. If it were any other butler or mansion, anyone at any given moment would stare at the butler as though he was crazy. This, however, was Usuzumi Takeshi. And this was the Nii Family Mansion. And this was Yu Hidan's room. And Yu Hidan was an obnoxious soul.

"Oi, oi, oi," Hidan complained, opening the door, the stench of alcohol filling their noses. All he had on were a pair of dress pants; his hair wasn't slicked back with gel. "Shut the hell up Usuzumi, I'll do whatever the hell I want, bitch."

Takeshi rolled his eyes in an unprofessional manner. The seventeen-year-old male said, "Yu-san, I am politely asking you to turn your music down."

"I don't give a flying fuck."

Takeshi's eye twitched.

"Never mind," he exasperated.

"That's what I thought, bitch," Hidan shouted through the door.

"Come along, Yugito-san," Takeshi said, his eye twitching.

"Right," Yugito replied, the ringlets in her hair bouncing with each step she took.

* * *

><p>Yu Hidan sighed in annoyance at himself.<p>

_SHE WAS RIGHT THERE! RIGHT FUCKING THERE! _his mind screamed.

The Yu family was a very high social standing (and wealthy) family, and Hidan was simply there on business. Unfortunately, he knew what kind of business it was. The last time his brother had gone over to the house of another wealthy family with a daughter around the same age, he was engaged to her.

Fortunately, however, he actually liked the girl. He'd began to fancy her when they were young children, before she had been restricted from such "childish games of tomfoolery" as her maids and mother so _kindly_ put it.

_Well, fuck her_, Hidan thought, pulling a white dress shirt over his head. The late first wife of Nii Ichigo was Yugito's mother, and he'd be _damned_ if that complete psycho were to royally screw him over.

But, even though they were good childhood friends, Hidan didn't have the nerve to speak to her. They had not seen each other for many years (what was it? He hadn't seen her since he was seven, and now he was seventeen. Right, it was ten).

"_YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT?"_ he heard an irritated scream from a few halls down.

No doubt, it was Yugito.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaannnnndddddd cut. Prologue is complete. So... review!<strong>


End file.
